1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capping machines for applying caps to containers, such as beverage, food, and water containers, and, more particularly, to a modular turret cage for use with such machines,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capping machines are used in the art to apply caps to containers, such as beverage, food, and water containers. For example, capping machines are used to apply plastic or metal caps to plastic, glass, and metal containers. Containers for beverages, food, and water are often provided as bottles and may have wide bottle openings or narrow bottle openings. Capping machines must be able to apply caps to both xe2x80x9cwide mouthxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnarrow mouthxe2x80x9d bottles.
Capping machines known in the art generally include capping turrets that are used to apply the caps to the bottles. Capping turrets presently used in the art are typically cast as one-piece castings. Such one-piece castings are expensive to fabricate and require a substantial lead-time for their manufacture. The resulting cast structure is bulky and not easily manipulated. Additionally, each capping turret is essentially provided as a custom-made unit and, thus, each individual turret must be individually designed and fabricated, which further increases their cost. Each individual capping turret must be designed for each pitch diameter filler and/or number of heads in the capping machine. The one-piece casting design used in the art may be reused only on capping machines of the same pitch diameter and equivalent number of heads.
In view the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved turret cage for a capping machine that reduces the cost associated with designing and machining turret cages for capping machines. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular, but standardized, turret cage that may be used on different capping machines with only minor adjustments. It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a modular turret cage for use with capping machines that overcomes the disadvantages of one-piece cast turret cages discussed previously.
The above objects are accomplished with a capping machine and modular turret cage made in accordance with the present invention. The turret cage is intended for use with a capping machine generally adapted to apply caps (i.e., closures) to containers. The turret cage is preferably adapted to apply plastic caps to plastic containers suitable for use in storing beverages, food, or water, but the present invention envisions that the turret cage may be used to apply plastic or metal caps to plastic, glass, or metal containers.
The capping machine of the present invention includes a stationary cap and a modular turret cage rotatably received in the stationary cap. The modular turret cage has a top end and a bottom end. The top end of the turret cage is rotatably received within the stationary cap. The turret cage further includes a top mounting plate located at the top end of the turret cage, a base mounting plate located at the bottom end of the turret cage, and a plurality of panel sections extending between and connecting the top mounting plate and the base mounting plate. The individual panel sections are preferably fixedly but removably connected to the top mounting plate and the base mounting plate.
The panel sections may be substantially U-shaped in horizontal cross-section and have a center portion and two outward projecting fins. The fins of each of the panel sections may define a recess therebetween for receiving a spindle of the capping machine. The panel sections may each have a top end fixedly secured to the top mounting plate. The panel sections may each include a cover plate attached to the top end of the panel section for restricting outward movement of the spindle.
The panel sections may each further include a bulged portion formed in the center portion on an opposite side of the panel section from the fins. The plurality of panel sections may be positioned such that the bulged portion of each of the panel sections faces inward toward a central axis of the turret cage. The base mounting plate may define a plurality of cutout sections around the circumference thereof. The cutout sections may be defined between respective pairs of outward extending projections, which extend circumferentially around the base mounting plate. The fins of the panel sections may be fixedly secured, respectively, to two adjacent projections around the circumference of the base mounting plate.
The capping machine may further include a center gear disposed inside of the plurality of panel sections. The panel sections may each define a central aperture for allowing the teeth of the center gear to coact with the spindle received in the recess defined by the fins of each of the panel sections. The panel sections may be made of steel, stainless steel, or ductile iron. The top mounting plate and the base mounting plate may be made of stainless steel.
The present invention is also a method of assembling a modular turret cage for use in connection with a capping machine adapted to apply caps (i.e., closures) to containers. The method may comprise the steps of: providing a circular-shaped base mounting plate; providing a circular-shaped top mounting plate spaced from the base mounting plate; connecting the base mounting plate and top mounting plate with a plurality of panel sections spaced around the circumference of the base mounting plate and the top mounting plate; and individually and removably securing the respective panel sections to the base mounting plate and the top mounting plate to form the turret cage.
When the capping machine includes a stationary cap, the method may include the step of rotatably receiving the top end of the turret cage in the stationary cap member. The method in accordance with the present invention may further include the steps of receiving the spindles of the capping machine into the recesses defined by the respective panel sections and preventing outward movement of the spindles with a cover plate attached to a top end of each of the panel sections.
Furthermore, the present invention may be a panel section used to assemble a modular turret cage for a capping machine. The panel section may include an elongated body having a center portion and two outward projecting fins defining spindle receiving recess therebetween. The center portion may define a central aperture. The fins may have a portion tapering to a top end of the elongated body. The panel section may further include a cover plate attached to the top end of the elongated body for restraining outward movement of a spindle received in the recess. The center portion of the panel section may define a bulged portion formed on an opposite side of the panel section from the fins. The top end of the elongated body may define a plurality of notches that define conduits for supplying lubricating fluid to a spindle received in the spindle receiving recess. The body of the panel section may be made of steel, stainless steel or ductile iron.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the drawings.